newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Salnax
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikigrounds, the free Newgrounds encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Charlie the Unicorn (series) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icedragon64 (Talk) 04:05, November 29, 2009 You and Me! Welcome from me direct! I take it you are the guy who appeared unregisted a couple of days ago? Its pretty quiet here at the moment,just you and me right now, but it does hot up a little from time to time. If you knock out the articles, I will tinker with them and together we can make a big difference. If you want to get involved in the debate about what we want this wiki to be like, please do. I would like to see a debate about what this wiki is for, who its for, some definitions of Notability etc. so we are working together. Once that is sorted we can promote the wiki on NG. Icedragon64 11:18, November 30, 2009 (UTC) If you take a look on the left hand side of the page- under Community, you will find Watercooler, where I have left comments about this whole Wiki. Please feel free to add your thoughts Icedragon64 00:16, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Busy I got the message that you are busy right now. If you get free sometime, do look at this page: Wikigrounds:To-do list. I think we might focus on knocking out these basic pages, then maybe discuss pubilcising the wiki on NG. Maybe start a thread on the BBS? Icedragon64 01:07, December 6, 2009 (UTC) You I deleted the page you refered to. Keep exploring, I will respond to your work and we will make this wiki INTO SOMETHING! You are currently 17th out of 177 registered users by no. of edits. Whilst I'm not suggesting you're a statwhore, it gives you some idea of how you can make a difference here while it is quiet. I wrote the page that says what this wiki is supposed to be today. All this time and nobody wrote it! All they did was remove any vandalism and leave it! maybe we should agree on a certain target of pages or something, then start the BBS thread, or even create a submission about it- I could do a quiz! What do you think? Icedragon64 00:17, December 11, 2009 (UTC) OK. the right kind of talk. We can do this. The reason I had held off until now is that I wanted to see how you worked and how serious you are about this BEFORE inviting anyone else. This is because I was thinking of making you an admin too. You seem to have similar values to me, so we could iron out a few proposals between us of how the whole thing could be, then put it to the others (Inclusive Dis- the admin who made me sysop) and the other guy who works on his Competition page. I just want to be ready to cope if a thread make a flow of new people, with you and I knowing our way round and knowing what to do. However, I say now, we do what we can for another week, you try and make your pages with all the basics from internal and external links and cats; try uploading a pic if you haven't already and, as you said hunt down some crap. Next weekend we plan and do that thread- OK? :) Icedragon64 18:32, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Minimum page? What do you think is the minimum page we should accept without proposing speedy deletion, assuming the subject is worth doing at all. I am not as fussy as wikipedia, but I don't want users to come and find a whole stack of pages with one line and no links. Right now I can knock up a quick page if I want but this wiki could get beyond us and we could be setting the way it will be for all time. Icedragon64 01:36, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I think we are thinking along the same lines. I am not too worried about someone making a crude start on a page which obviously needs to be done. If someone wrote a single sentance about a member of staff who had a weekly no. 1 and I knew it, I would stop there and then if I could and pop in a few links and a cat. It will get more difficult if we get a lot of traffic and people create pages about guys I haven't heard of and I don't have time to check out without a link to take me there. Generally, throwing in a Speedy Deletion warning will get a response from the article writer if they care. Right now I can look at the thing which shows all the changes since I was last there. As my life's priorities change I know I won't be able to do that for the rest of my life and I hope there will be a team to help us. Icedragon64 01:00, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Crews The subject which has swamped all previous attempts to do Wikigrounds has been Crews. Its all right dealing with the odd troll etc, but if the Crews get involved, they, by definition, bring their crew, and they argue forever! I would like us to be singing from the same songbook here. I asked Inc Dis what criteria he would use for inclusion of a Crew with their own page. He said that they should last for more than a year. What do you think? I do believe that a bit of factual and comparative information about crews could be among the most genuinely useful info we could provide here. Since I am the foremost member of my tiny crew, I cannot write the page on the Dragons & Spirits. I would be gratefull if you would do me the honour. Just type in "Dragons & Spirits" in quotes on Google and you will see this and that. We do still exist, as our website will testify and we have a few bits slowly in the pipeline. Icedragon64 01:01, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Who is with us If you take a look at this Special Page, you can see quite a bit of info about our currently quiet world: You can click on any column to make the page go in that order, so click on no. of edits, then click to make the top come first- you are almost in the top 10! Click on date last edited and you see us four at the moment at the top, but also notice that others do log in and look from time to time this year and the number of members is slowly creeping up. Icedragon64 01:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC)